Mugen No Itami
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: A seemingly normal day turns into a tragedy. { AU. Warnings: This does include character deaths, please read at your own risk.}


No need to fear, I'm still working up the next chapter of Kuroi Hane No Yujin. My mind's gone into a stalemate over it and I need to let more of my ideas flow. So, while I'm working on that, please enjoy this little one-shot.

* * *

There was only one word to describe what the pair of them were feeling: pain. It cut deep down into their souls and pierced their wounding hearts; their blood flew as freely as their tears. The days that it happened left them blindsided, true that it happened years apart but that didn't matter, they still knew what the other was going through.

It was just a regular day, the sun shone in the sky and the twittering of birds flying overhead was something that happened everyday. The soft lapping of the water hitting against the rocks were interrupted by a piercing smash followed by a veil of smoke. There, in the rubble and pieces of broken rock were the cannibals. The merciless titans that would devour everyone and destroy everything in its path. The three young'uns ran for dear life, back to their respective homes to see what their fate would be. Turns out, they all ended up being shipped off for their own safety, to the next wall.

From then on, destiny worked its magic; the friends ended up in the Corps, facing the threat head on and willing to give everything up for the sake of humanity. Before that though, it was time for them to prove to others what they had. Graduation was nice to say the least, however the most tense portion had to be where to go after that. Upon hearing about the Survey Corps, many had doubts and wanted to save their own skin and work within the walls. Only a select few stayed and after the waves of people left, the strongest, determined and nervous were left to be in command with their leaders. It was after the incident in court that Eren got the news. His squad, as well as Mikasa's and Armin's were to depart at once outside the walls and scout the area.

There were many titans that came after them, wanting to tear their skin to shreds and devour them whole. Then came word that a new titan came, a female. Where she was going was unknown but Armin had an idea; Eren was the only other dangerous being and only someone similar to him could defeat him. It unnerved the boy to no end however he still had a job to do, he had to warn the others. By then, it was too late for this new titan had already left her mark by taking out half of the teams ranks. Eren caught word and grew hysterical, however Levi, the boys Captain and saviour had to set him straight.

Hours after the capture had been made and the one controlling the titan had left, Eren and Squad Levi were on the run. They were hot on this mystery persons tail when seemingly out of nowhere the feared titan came bursting through the trees. All but a few of Squad Levi were obliterated and left, their dangling and mangled bodies littered the forest and in a moment of weakness, Levi fell to his knees. His face was hard yet his lips were quivering and his fingers trembled. A strangled cry left the soldier next to him and it took Levi a few moments to realize that it was Eren. Not a few feet away he sat, a mess of bloody blonde hair lay beside him whilst a bloodied scarf lay across his lap. Tears flew all too freely and he hunched over his fallen comrades. This pain was too deep for him, he'd already lost his mother a few years back and now his best friend and sister were gone as well. Standing and letting out a shaky breath, Levi crossed the few meters to the titan shifter and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. Now was not the time to reminisce, the female titan was still on the loose and they had to report back.

When they got back to the wall, Levi sent Eren to his personal room and told him not to leave for anything. According to Erwin, when Mikasa heard about Eren she disobeyed her commanding officer and left to go find him. Armin followed seeing as how he was worried for not only Eren's safety but Mikasa's as well. When asked how the skilled titan slayer died it was unknown. Speculations say that when Armin went down and Eren was nowhere to be found, she stopped for the briefest of seconds and by then it was all too late. The sound of skin hitting brick was heard and small drips of blood fell to the floor. The shaking fist and glazed over eyes was the indication that Levi was going to lose it. He lost all but Eren, true he loved Petra with his all and he now regretted not paying her any more mind. Now was not the time to ponder on such things and before he lost all respect from his soldiers, Levi was gone, heading back to his room and closing the door tightly.

Upon arrival it was noted that Eren was a mess of tears and the down of the nearby pillow was everywhere. In any other case, Levi's eye would've twitched and he would have been quick to clean up the mess yet seeing as how the teen was in shambles, the Captain let it slide this time. Making his way over to the bed, Levi took a seat next to the trembling teen and merely sat there; eyes glazed over and out of focus, the hardening of his face broke and a single tear slid down the Corporals face. In a second, he let out a heartfelt wail and he caved in on himself. His nerves were shot and it felt like someone ripped his beating heart from his chest and squeezed it until it burst. Levi felt tentative arms wrap around his shoulders and the sniffles of the boy next to him.

Eren knew the pain Levi was in, he had experienced it all too much before and in the course of this first day outside the walls. Tragedy struck too close to home for the two of them and in a moment of weakness, the otherwise strict Levi wrapped his arms around this Titan boy and sobbed his heart out. It was hard to lose someone who admired you, it was hard to lose family and friends but most of all, it was hard to lose yourself in all this catastrophe.

That day, Squad Levi transformed and held only three members: Eren, Levi and Hanji, the titan researcher who still wanted to do experiments on Eren yet stopped after word got around to what happened. It was then that a new flame in Levi had sparked. He would protect Eren at all costs, even if it meant his life. Said brat now had a stronger feeling of fury and determination that shined within his orbs, those same orbs that held so much pain and loneliness.

Soldier and Captain, they who hated to work together have now become one. One to protect the other, the second to avenge those who have fallen. Their pain still lingers to this day and they only show their weakness to the other in the privacy of their own quarters. Though the scars run deep and the emotion never really faded, it was a reminder of what would happen if this disaster were to ever repeat itself.

* * *

A/N: I understand how odd this may be but I felt the need to get it out. Inspired by Hurt and My Immortal, whose owners are Christina and Evanescence. Please let me know how this was and as always, I own nothing but the plot.


End file.
